Brotherly Love
by you-smell-homeless
Summary: Albus is having trouble with the Slytherins, and is awfully glad he has James. Not slash. Rated M for swears and to be safe.


**Brotherly Love**

I waved goodbye to Scorpius, who had Astronomy whilst I had a free, and turned around to walk to the Gryffindor common room. I walked quickly round a corner, determined not to draw any unnecessary attention, and found myself walking straight into just that.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the Slytherin, who was about a foot taller than me, and at least three times as wide. "Well, well, well..." he said, grinning, when he realised it was me. His brain dead cronies, a small group of sixth and seventh year Slytherins who couldn't pass a first year exam without cheating, caught onto what was happening and formed a circle around me, blocking my escape routes. I gulped and forced myself to look up into Montague's eyes.

"Excuse me please," I said, hoping my voice didn't give away how scared I was. There were snorts from the Slytherins, all of whom were towering over me.

"I don't think so," laughed Montague, grabbing my tie and pushing me back into the wall. I winced slightly as my head collided with the stone wall. "Someone block off the corridor," he ordered, not taking his eyes off me. "You see, Potter, I don't take too kindly to fags walking into me. I don't care if you fancy me, you do _not_ touch me!" This was accompanied by another slam into the wall.

Wincing again, I glared up at him. "Believe me, I don't fancy _you._" A blow to my stomach made me realise this was a mistake.

"I'm so sick of you acting like you own the fucking place. You're just a pathetic gay boy." These words were accompanied by several punches to my face, the last one breaking my nose. He took off my glasses and crunched them under his foot. With my blurred vision, I could see his hand coming towards me, and gripping my throat tightly.

I closed my eyes and my mouth fell open, trying to get in as much oxygen as possible. Just before I was about to pass out, he let go and I fell to the floor in a heap. He kicked me so I was staring up at all their faces.

"Dumb ass faggot," said one of the sixth years that I recognised from my Potions class. There was a final kick to my stomach, and they all stamped down the corridor, shouting insults as they went. I waited until I was sure they had gone, before repairing my crushed glasses, sliding them in my pocket and heaving myself up. I figured my nose was too painful to rest glasses on. I walked unsteadily up a flight of stairs, and into the Gryffindor common room.

There were only a few sixth and seventh years in there, as everyone else had classes, but unfortunately, one of those was my brother. "Hey Al," he called, before noticing me for the first time. He sprang up and jumped in front of me, carefully touching one of the bruises on my face. "What the fuck?" he asked, his voice trembling with rage.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears leaking out my eyes. It didn't work. By this time, James's friends had caught on to what was happening, and were crowded around me.

"Who did it, Al?"  
"We'll kill them!"  
"I bet it was the Slytherins."

Their voices merged together, and before I could stop it, a sob escaped my lips. Immediately, James pulled me into a tight hug, whispering into my ear that it was going to be okay.

He tilted my head backwards, and repaired my nose, then cleaned the blood away. "Fred's probably got some of that paste he uses on the bruises that those punching telescopes make." I heard him say. It was as if I was underwater, everyone's voices were muffled and felt as if they were miles away.

I felt myself being lead over to the sofa, and someone pulled me down gently, so I was sat in between James and another seventh year. James's arms were around me, rocking me gently as the tears kept running down my cheeks. He wiped them away, and pulled me closer into him. I had never been so glad to have James as my older brother than at that point.

Eventually, the tears subsided, and I glanced around at everyone. Some looked pitiful, others just looked angry. "Right," said James quietly. "Who did it?" I glanced up into his hazel eyes, and shook my head slightly. "Tell me, Albus," he said. I winced when I heard my whole name; he _never_ used it unless he was acting all 'big brother-y.' I dropped my eyes and shook my head again.

"Well then." He stood up, pulling me with him. I tried to pull back, but he was a lot stronger than me, and I was almost certain that most my body was black and blue. "Where are we going?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"McGonagall's." He replied in a steely voice. "I won't let them get away with this, Al."

Far too quickly, we were outside the office that I had only been in a couple of times, when a prank was taken a bit too seriously. James muttered the password, and a set of stairs were revealed.

Once we were at the main door, James let go of my wrist and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He knocked three times, and we waited. About ten seconds later, we heard, "Come in!" So, pushing the heavy wooden door, we walked into the office.

"Ah boys, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, observing us through her glasses. "Good gracious, Albus! What on earth have you gotten yourself into?" I flushed, and leant into James' side.

"He was beaten up, Professor." James was trying to control his voice, but once again, I could detect the fury that seemed to be radiating from him. Apparently, McGonagall could as well.

"Take a seat, boys."

The elderly woman took off her glasses and pushed forwards a tin. "Biscuit?" she asked. James frowned, but took one anyway. I stayed silent, staring at my feet. "Albus?" she asked carefully. "Would you tell me what happened?"

I know I should have said something. That would have been the sensible thing to do. But I was scared. Scared that next time they got me alone, they'd do worse than make a few bruises. James informed her of everything he knew, and his suspicions. I still said nothing.

"Well Albus, if you have nothing to add, then I'm afraid I will have to call in an Auror." Finally, I looked up, horrified. If an Auror was called, then dad would find out. He didn't even know I was gay yet, he didn't need this as well.

I shook my head slowly, my eyes wide. McGonagall sighed and put her glasses back on. "I understand this is hard for you, Albus. But I'm guessing this isn't the first time it's happened, and it's a lot more serious than just giving someone a detention." I whimpered slightly, but otherwise remained silent.

She walked over to her fireplace, and with a quick, "Wait here boys," she floo'd away. Immediately, James turned to face me.

"This would be a lot easier if you just told us what happened, Al. You don't have to be scared, I can protect you! We can all protect you."

"It's been happening for a year," I whispered. "Ever since..." I trailed off, but I didn't need to say anything else. A year ago I had come out to my closest friends, and somehow, it spread around the castle. James closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, grasping my hand tightly. I shrugged and turned to face the wall, where my namesake was smiling gently down at me. Unable to continue looking into his piercing blue eyes, I looked at the floor.

The silence was broken by McGonagall flooing back into the room. A second later, a tall red haired man followed, stepping out of the fireplace slightly less than the Headmistress. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Al?" he asked. "You're...You've been...What's happened, Al?" he asked, his eyes travelling from me to James.

"You haven't done something stupid, have you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at us. James snorted, but I broke down once more. Immediately, my uncle strode across the room, and lifted me up into a bear hug. I leant against his robes, and he kissed my messy black hair.

"What happened?" he asked, letting me go and taking another chair. I opened my mouth, wanting to tell them. But nothing came out. All eyes were on me, waiting for me to give them names, faces, anything! But I couldn't.

"Albus, if you don't tell me, then I'm going to have to look in your memories..." said Uncle Ron quietly. I didn't like this idea. "That way, we can stop them doing this to you. And to anyone else." That last comment got me. I realised that it would have been selfish to let them carry on with what they were doing.

I nodded my consent and Ron took out his wand. "Think about that memory; nothing but it." So I did. It was painful, and horrible, but I stayed focused. Once the silvery substance had been extracted from my head, I leant back in my chair, breathing heavily.

We stayed silent as Ron viewed the memory, half of me wanting to pull him out before it was too late, half of me wanting to let him watch it. Subconsciously, I rubbed my bruised stomach slowly, trying to easy the aching pain.

After what seemed like hours, Ron re-appeared, his whole body trembling with fury. "I only recognised two of them, Montague's kid and Nott's kid. McGonagall nodded, scribbling the names on a piece of paper.

"Shall I watch and tell you the others?" asked James, looking at me. I gazed back at him, and then nodded slowly. He had probably already got a clear idea of what had happened.

When he had re-appeared from the Pensieve, he was wearing the same expression as Ron. "Jones, Brown and Wilkinson," he muttered, clenching his fists. McGonagall nodded, scribbling down the last three names."

"Mr Weasley, what would you like me to do?" Ron looked at her, then me.

"Bring them here," he said. "I'll need to take them to the Ministry, but I want to try and get a confession out of them here." The Headmistress nodded, and stood to leave.

"I'll be back shortly. Help yourself to snacks." With that, she was gone. I kept my eyes closed, I knew James and Ron would be talking about me, and I didn't really want to join in.

"Al?" asked Ron quietly. I opened my eyes and saw him sit next to me. "What they were saying... about you being..."

"Gay?" I supplied, with a humourless laugh. "It's...yeah. I'm sorry," I whispered. Ron smiled weakly and put his hand over mine.

"You don't need to be sorry," he said. "And I won't tell your dad. Not if you don't want me to."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"You'll have to tell him soon though," said Ron sternly. "I can honestly say he won't mind, but he will mind being kept in the dark." I nodded, then swallowed when I heard footsteps coming from outside. I eyed James, he still looked furious. Ron stood up, and walked to his other nephew, grasping his shoulder.

I heard the creak of the door, and six pairs of footsteps. I clenched my eyes shut, then opened them, staring straight ahead.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Montague. I turned my head to face him, and he curled his lip when he saw me. "You little shit!" he yelled. This proved too much for James, who darted forwards, fist clenched and fury in his eyes. Ron immediately seized his robes, forcing him to stop. James may have been one of the strongest guys in school, but Ron was a fully trained Auror.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed, trying desperately to pull out our uncle's grip. I jumped up and stood in front of James, shaking my head. Breathing heavily through his nose, he relaxed, and raised his arms to hug me.

"So you're a bender as well?" asked a Slytherin. "Guess it runs in the family-"

"Enough!" shouted McGonagall, and the boy fell silent.

Ron took this as his opportunity to say something. "Boys, you're under arrest for a serious assault. I will escort you to the Ministry, where you will undergo a trial in front of the Wizengamot. Do you understand why you are being taken?"

"Because we put the fucking fag in his place, right?" asked Montague. With that, Ron flicked his wand, forming silver handcuffs to close over the boys hands. Another flick and an old quill glowed bright blue.

"Everyone hold on," said Ron, and in less than a minute, they had all portkey'd away. I let out a shaky breath, and James took my hand.

"Well boys, I think you'd best head off to Madam Pomfrey to get those bruises sorted out. I would also recommend a hot chocolate, and a nice back rub." I could have sworn I saw McGonagall wink at us.

James snorted and replied with a, "He'll be lucky," before we took her advice.

"I love you," I whispered to James once we were out of the Headmistress's office. James smiled ruefully and ran his fingers through his brown hair. I could see a pink tinge on his cheeks as he muttered, "I love you too, Al."

* * *

**A/N - Just a one shot I had floating around in my head, hope you like it!  
Reviewers get...Well, you don't actually get anything except my gratitude, but please review! :)**

* * *

Disclaimer - I obviously do not own Harry Potter, if I did it wouldn't be anywhere near as amazing.


End file.
